


Shout out book!!! WOOO

by Read_Write_Live



Category: Never Shout Never
Genre: People Change People, Shout-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Read_Write_Live/pseuds/Read_Write_Live
Summary: Let's go and shout out about some good authors and stuff. WEEEEEEE WOOOOO! I'm getting out of hand. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I understand this maybe a boring book... but this may help you find good authors that may write about your favorite things. ^-^

Soooo, the first shout out isn't to a person it is in fact to a website/app called:

WATTPAD

it is great, because it's better set out than this. And you also don't have to write about fandoms/fanfictions.

Find me on it under Virtus-Letalis

Yh, I want to change the name... but I can't be bothered to find out how.

So go an check it out. You don't need an invitation or anything you don't even need an account to read stories but you do need an account to write stories on it.

I hope you go and check it out. Find out how amazing it it then comment how you found it on here. Because I want to here how it is for you. Any problems ask me.

Luv u guys ^-^


	2. 2nd shout out

This is another shout out to a website/app but this one is called:

FanFiction.net for the website

FanFiction for the app.

Go check it out for more stories and stuff. UwU & ^-^

Drop in the comments how it is for you. Any questions? I love a quiz. Drop those down in comments as well.

Have a nice life peeps ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please... go to the next shout out (if there is one)

**Author's Note:**

> Please... go onto the next shout out (if there is one)


End file.
